


Failing Matespritship

by Neophyte_Redglare413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Additional Tags to Be Added, Adult Language, Affairs, Alternate Universe - No Humans, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, False Accusations, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kismesissitude is implied, Legislacerators, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Past Relationship(s), Plot may change, Rating May Change, Relationship Problems, Subjugglators, Subjuggulators, Typing Quirks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neophyte_Redglare413/pseuds/Neophyte_Redglare413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Head Subjugglator has been known for his aggressive personality and violent tendencies.</p><p>But what happens when a certain High Class troll is the recipient of his violence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failing Matespritship

**Author's Note:**

> Story will contain most if not all of the following: violence, blood, cursing, relationship problems, domestic violence, implied affairs, attempt of murder, and many other things.
> 
> Everyone besides Grand Highblood, Redglare, Terezi, and any canon characters belong to me.  
> Canon characters, Homestuck, Alternia, etc. belong to Andrew Hussie  
> The Alternian Legislaceration Court is mine but it doesn't matter that much
> 
> Yes I did change the plot, tense, etc. I couldn't work with what I was doing, so I'm just gonna do this. Sorry about that. >:\

 

> _**Section 2 : Legislaceration : Part 4: Subjugglator Influence ; Subsection 3: Subjugglator Misconduct and Violence ; Paragraph 3:**  
>  _ _“Any Subjugglator who attacks or deliberately harms a Legislacerator shall be a.) receive punishment chosen by said Subjugglator’s trainer, b.) taken to the higher court for further punishment if the act has occurred before, or c.) suspended.”_
> 
> _\- Alternian Laws_

"Th1s 1s th3 fourth t1m3 h3's don3 th1s. 4nd th4t's just 1n _th1s_ month."

"And why didn't you come to me the first time he did this?" 

"B3c4us3 h3 wouldn't l3t m3 l34v3 4nd 1 w4s k1nd4 tr4pp3d 1n 4 room w1th h1s 4ss th4t d4y."

Two women were standing in an office inside the Alternian Legislaceration Court. A tealblood, named Latula Pyrope and titled Neophyte Redglare, and a ceruleanblood named Aranea Serket and titled Marquise Mindfang.


End file.
